DMND in the Rough
by Ash Winters
Summary: What do a wolf, a thief, a magician and a martial artist have in common? They form Team DMND, some of the most talented students at Beacon, and not just in combat. Starts at Vol.1 Ch.2. Mostly canon with some changes (mostly new characters, some plot points). SYOC open (see profile for information on how to enter). Current chapter- Prelude 3: Nick
1. Prelude 1: Diopside

**DMND in the Rough**

 **Disclaimer:** References to the RWBY series are intentional and come under fair use (not-for-profit, entertainment etc.). RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions LLC, and all rights belong to them (besides OCs). I have no professional affiliations with said company. Any similarities to any actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All places and organizations are fictional, or, if real, used fictitiously.

* * *

Main text  
 _(Time reference)_  
"Speech"  
 _'Reading'_  
 _*Thoughts*_

* * *

 **Prelude 1: Dillon**

 _ **"Beat me black and blue; Every wound will shape me, every scar will build my throne."**_

 _(One month ago)  
_ As darkness fell, two black-clad figures loomed ominously over the train tracks near Forever Fall, one with black hair and grey eyes, wearing a leather jacket and jeans; his twin automatic pistols holstered on his hips and carrying a black helmet resembling a wolf's head, the other with red hair, eyes obscured behind an ivory half-mask with scarlet patterns, and sporting a trench coat adorned with intricate red and white designs with a red shirt underneath, trousers, and gloves; his sword sheathed and carried in his left hand.  
"You sure this is the place?", enquired the younger of the two men, the one in the leather jacket.  
"Cinder's never been wrong before, Dillon; if she says it's here, it's here. Don't worry, it'll arrive soon.", replied the elder, reassuring his companion.  
"If you say so, Adam. Got everything we need?"  
"Provisions, ammo, it's all here. Look, I can tell you're nervous, and I get it. Once the mission is done, you'll feel better. Trust me", Adam said, emotions nearly imperceptible behind his flame-patterned mask. The rattle of the tracks cut the two Faunus' conversation short, signalling the approach of their target and the start of the operation.

The SDC freight trains are the pinnacle of Dust transportation on Remnant, a triumph of Atlesian engineering. This particular train was, according to Cinder at least, loaded with various weapons and Dust crystals. The sight of the freighter reassured both men.  
"See? Right on time.", said Adam, before resuming his usual serious demeanour and running towards the tracks, with Dillon close behind. Just before reaching the tracks, the men leapt into the air, landing on the roof of the train without a sound. Before proceeding, Adam asked of his young apprentice, "Are you clear on the plan?"  
"You grab the weapons, I get the Dust, then we report back to Cinder", Dillon responded, donning his helmet. Adam nodded, then drew his sword, a gleaming crimson chokutō with a simple black hilt, from its rifle-sheath, cutting a hole through the roof for Dillon and himself to drop through. Unluckily, they landed in the middle of a horde of Atlesian Knights, evidently there as security.  
"Looks like we're doing this the hard way", Adam noted, as both men gathered their bearings and the guards booted up.  
"Don't be so dramatic", Dillon replied, drawing his twin ebony automatic pistols, then configuring one of them to form a duelling sabre.

"Intruders, identify yourselves", spoke one of the androids, before having its head promptly removed from its body by Dillon's sword. The robots then armed themselves, some extending blades from their forearms, others drawing rifles from their backs, then the two parties clashed. The sounds of gunshots and clashing metal filled the air for a while, gradually fading to nothing as the AK-200s were dispatched left, right and centre, the two Faunus showing impeccable knowledge of each others' movements and incredible swordsmanship.

"Well, that was easy", stated Dillon, evidently underwhelmed.  
"Yes, almost _too_ easy", agreed Adam, almost instantly regretting it, as an Atlesian Paladin 290 reared its mechanical head. The mech suit unleashed a hail of bullets at Adam and Dillon, causing Dillon to form a shadowy barrier using his Semblance to shield himself, while Adam absorbed the barrage with his sword.  
"Did Cinder say anything about _that?!_ ", exclaimed Dillon.  
"No, but I've fought bigger", replied Adam, in his usual calm manner. "I've got a plan, but I need you to wear it down and buy me some time", he continued.  
"Consider it done", the younger Faunus responded, before returning fire with both pistols, aiming at the weak points of the armour. The mech suit turned quickly to avoid the attack, only to be met by Dillon brandishing both his weapons in sabre form, leaping at it. The raven-haired boy engraved a cross on the glass, then, combining his sabres to form a double-edged broadsword, struck downwards on the centre, almost shattering the pane separating him from the pilot, before kicking off, back to Adam's side. The older Faunus, having finished charging his attack, unleashed a wave of energy from his sword, slicing the Paladin clean in half at the legs. The crimson-haired bull Faunus then walked up to the pilot, now defenceless, aimed his rifle at the man's head, and pulled the trigger. Disgusted by this merciless act, Dillon jumped from the train into the icy waters below, not caring about the impact of the drop, or the possible implications that might follow.

The exhausted young wolf Faunus returned home later that evening, with every intention of forgetting the day's events, almost missing a letter bearing the symbol of Vale, two crossed axes, waiting on his doorstep. Almost. Curious, he opened it and started to read.

 _'Dear Mr Colby,  
_ _We are delighted to inform you that your application to Beacon Academy has been accepted. Certain accommodations have been made for students, including dormitories on-site, and parking spaces just off campus. Most rules will be stated upon your arrival at Beacon; however, some are very important in maintaining safety and the image of the Academy, so are outlined below.  
_ _\- No weapons are permitted in classrooms (except combat practice) or social areas.  
_ _\- Lateness will not be tolerated once lessons have begun, barring exceptional circumstances.  
_ _\- Proper uniform must be worn during class (except combat practice) or while on official Academy business, though some personal accessories are permitted (within reason).  
_ _Bullheads will operate every half-hour to provide transport between the Academy and the main city of Vale between 8 am and 10 pm. Students are advised to be on-site by 8:45 on the first day of the first semester, when lockers for weapons and other items will be distributed, as well as timetables and uniforms, following a commencement speech from some members of staff at 9:00. After this, there will be time to meet other students, both new and current, in the events hall, where you will be sleeping that night. Dormitories will be assigned shortly after initiation on the second day of the school year. The exact nature of the initiation, however, cannot be disclosed at this time. Lessons will commence the day after initiation._

 _We look forward to seeing you,  
_ _Professor Ozpin, Headmaster; Professor Goodwitch, Deputy Head'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Hello, wonderful people! If you've made it this far, then you have just read my first actual chapter on this site! The quote at the top is from_ 'Throne' _by_ Bring Me The Horizon. _I hope you enjoyed this 'prequel' chapter showcasing Dillon Colby. Below is a bit more information about him._

 ** _Full Name:_** _Dillon Sirius Colby  
_ ** _Nicknames:_** _Knight Wolf  
_ ** _Race:_** _Wolf Faunus (Black & grey ears)  
_ ** _Kingdom of Birth:_** _Atlas_ ** _  
_** ** _Age:_** _17 (Birthday is 11th of November)_ ** _  
_** ** _Appearance (normal):_** _Caucasian, 6ft. 1in. tall, black hair w/_ _onyx black_ _tips, obsidian grey eyes, obsidian grey T-shirt w/ onyx black sleeves, black leather jacket (obsidian grey wolf's head emblem on the back), onyx black jeans, black motorbike boots_ ** _  
_** ** _Appearance (wolf form):_** _Closely resembles a Beowolf, albeit with grey eyes & markings instead of red (clothes are included in transformation)_ ** _  
_** ** _Aura Colour:_** _Dark grey_ ** _  
_** ** _Semblance:_** _Shadow Constructs- Dillon can create objects out of solidified darkness (weapons, shields etc), constructs can be dismissed at will_ ** _  
_** ** _School:_** _Beacon Academy (previously Alsius Combat School in Atlas)_ ** _  
_** ** _Team:_** _DMND (Dillon Colby, Antonio Morningstar, Nick Wilder, Dominic Lockhart)_ ** _  
_** ** _Role:_** _Leader, stealth/infiltration_ ** _  
_** ** _Partner:_** _Dominic Lockhart_

 ** _Weapon:_** _Broadsword (Ebony Striker)/[duelling sabres/automatic pistols (Onyx & Obsidian)]_ ** _  
_** ** _Weapon Classification:_** _Twin Sabre Pistol Hybrids (TSPH)_ ** _  
_** ** _Weapon Specifications:  
_** _ Dimensions: Pistols(w/ magazine)-180mm*135mm*10mm/Sabres-785mm*100mm*10mm/Broadsword-785mm*200mm*10mm_ _  
_ _Ammunition: 9mm_ ⌀ _*19mm (equivalent to Glock 17 rounds)  
_ _ Ammunition Types (Dust): Standard, Explosive (Fire), High-Impact (Gravity), Stun (Electricity), Freeze (Ice)  
_ _ Capacity: 30 shots/magazine_

 ** _Strengths:_**  
 _Leadership: Dillon's creativity and understanding of his allies' capabilities, as well as his tactical mindset and ability to 'rally the troops', allow him to come up with plans to complete objectives as efficiently as possible and motivate his comrades._  
 _Weapon Use: Dillon is well-versed in the use of most close and medium-range weapons, as well as several types of firearms._  
 _Hand-to-hand Combat: Dillon is an adept martial artist, skilled in multiple disciplines, including karate, jujitsu and aikido, often switching styles to better suit his opponents._  
 _Faunus Senses: Dillon's lupine heritage grants him enhanced hearing and sense of smell, equivalent to a wolf's, as well as night vision._  
 _Tracking: Due to his Faunus senses and training from his father, Dillon can track most targets with ease._  
 _Wolf Form: Dillon's wolf form greatly enhances his physical capabilities, and gains claws, sharp teeth and bone plating; retains the ability to speak (exception: full moon- lack of intelligence)._  
 _Athleticism: Dillon possesses above-average strength, speed  & agility, even by Hunter standards._  
 _Technology Proficiency: Dillon is familiar with most forms of technology, and is a skilled computer hacker._

 ** _Weaknesses:_**  
 _Wolf Transformation Limits: Dillon's transformation only lasts 1 minute (exception: full moon- lasts all night), he can only transform once every 3 hours, he has significantly less control and intelligence during a full moon, and he cannot use his Semblance while transformed._  
 _Sensory Overload: __Due to his Faunus heritage, Dillon is more sensitive to overwhelming sensory stimulation (high-pitched/loud noises, powerful smells etc.)._  
 _Semblance Limits: Constructs last 15 seconds, but can be destroyed with enough force; Aura drains quickly when used; __constructs are weaker in brightly-lit areas_  
 _Over-Protectiveness: Dillon tends to be rather overzealous when it comes to protecting people, often acting as the 'big brother' of the team and risking his own life to save theirs._  
 _Trust Issues: Dillon has serious problems trusting people he doesn't know until they've proven themselves to him._

 ** _Habits:_** _Dillon always sleeps with his weapons in hand, and is rarely seen without them (exception: in class). He also often acts as a sparring partner for Dominic or Pyrrha, and as a trainer for Jaune._

 ** _Trivia:  
_** _Colour Naming Rule: Dillon (Black Ranger from Power Rangers RPM), Sirius (Sirius Black from Harry Potter), Colby (means 'dark-haired')_  
 _Inspiration: The Big Bad Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood), Kirito (Sword Art Online)_  
 _Theme Songs: Disturbed-Indestructible, Adelita's Way-Cage The Beast, Svrcina-Meet Me On The Battlefield_  
 _Dillon owns a black & grey wolf-hound called Remus._  
 _Dillon rides a black & grey Kawasaki Ninja H2 motorcycle, dubbed Knightshade._  
 _Dillon bears the Colby family curse of lycanthropy, inherited from his father. *The males born of the Colby family have the ability to transform into wolves; typically, they can transform at will and retain control, although, during nights of the full moon, they become little more than Grimm, solely focused on destruction. This traces back to Dillon's great-great-grandfather, Lucian, who was given the curse by Salem when he tried to leave her group. It is unknown why the curse does not affect females.*_

 ** _Stats (average for age (with Aura) is 5/10; Semblance/Dust may increase by up to 5):  
_** _Strength: 7/10  
_ _Speed/Agility: 7/10  
_ _Durability: 7.5/10 (Semblance +5)  
_ _Hand-to-hand Combat: 8/10  
_ _Melee Weapon Use: 8/10  
_ _Marksmanship: 6.5/10  
_ _Intelligence: 8/10  
_ _Perception: 8/10  
_ _Social Skills: 7/10_

 _Feel free to review (constructive criticism is much appreciated, as is any advice), follow and favourite!  
Bye for now, Ash :-)_


	2. Prelude 2: Ametrine

**DMND in the Rough**

 **Disclaimer:** References to the RWBY series are intentional and come under fair use (not-for-profit, entertainment etc.). RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions LLC, and all rights belong to them (besides OCs). I have no professional affiliations with said company. Any similarities to any actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All places and organizations are fictional, or, if real, used fictitiously.

Main text  
 _(Time reference)_  
"Speech"  
 _'Reading'_  
 _*Thoughts*_

* * *

 **Prelude 2: Antonio**

 _ **"Keep up the fight, and you'll find your kingdom of gold"**_

 _(6 weeks ago)  
_ It was 10 a.m. in Vale as a green-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy walked the streets. Onlookers might mistake them as dating, and, to be fair, they were, but, in this instance, they were operating as two of the best thieves in the kingdom, searching for their next marks. Emerald, the girl, dressed in predominantly white and green, her weapons stored in brown pouches at the back of her belt, preferred solo targets with few witnesses, as her perception manipulation Semblance worked better on individuals, allowing her to rob them without them noticing, while Antonio, attired in a gold and silver jacket with blue jeans, his katanas sheathed in an X across his back, used his speed both to empty his victims' pockets and evade capture. The duo came to the corner of Shawcross Road and Castillo Drive when Emerald broke the silence.  
"Want to make this more interesting?", she asked of her companion.  
"Our usual arrangement?", he replied.  
"Yep, whoever gets the most loot by 12 gets a meal at a restaurant of their choice, loser pays", she answered.  
"You're on, and get ready to pay up", the gold-garbed boy agreed, showing no small degree of cockiness, before racing off.  
"I hate it when he does that," Emerald lamented to no-one in particular, before scurrying away to find a viable target.

 _(11 a.m.)  
_ The blonde came to rest outside one of the local dance clubs, for a quick time check and a snack, some maple syrup granola bars, to replenish his energy. After all, his Semblance, like any other, had its drawbacks, in his case, a seemingly bottomless stomach. Deciding that there might be easy pickings inside, he entered the club, only to be met by two petite female security guards. "Got any ID?", one asked, her red dress contrasting her light green eyes and black hair. Deciding against a confrontation, Antonio pulled out his wallet and revealed a driving license bearing his likeness, but a different name and date of birth. "Our apologies, just club policy," explained the other guard, dressed in a similar way to her sister, but with a white dress and hairpiece. "Don't worry about it, you're just doing your job," Antonio replied, before progressing to the main floor.

The club was relatively busy for the time of day, meaning lots of potential targets for the young man. Instead of going straight to the dance floor, where most people were, he walked to the bar, in order to blend in. The teen ordered a glass of lemonade from the bartender, an absolute bear of a man, who was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, matching trousers, a red necktie, and a pair of black gloves. Taking a sip from his drink, the teen paid for it, then, after finishing, made his way to the main floor, not noticing the barman pulling at his shirt collar. The blonde 'accidentally' bumped into some of the other patrons, using the distraction to lift their wallets. This earned the notice of one black-suited man, another, albeit lower-level, guard. The guard calmly approached the teen, but, before he got there, Antonio was gone. The guard, confused, looked around to find the boy standing behind him, holding his wallet. "Looking for me?", the golden boy asked playfully, pocketing the man's wallet. "Give everything back, and there won't be any trouble," the guard replied, catching on to what the teen was doing, and reached for his sword.  
"I'm actually on a timer, so I'm gonna have to say no," Antonio retorted, drawing one of his half-gold, half-silver katanas, causing most people to leave.  
"Not again," the barman lamented, remembering the last time a fight broke out, before ducking behind the counter.

More guards, dressed in a similar manner to the first, surrounded the teen, drawing their weapons, identical red blades. The blonde, smirking, quickly took out most of the thugs with several rapid slashes, dodging any attacks thrown his way. The rest, recognizing how outmatched they were, fled the scene. "Smart choice," Antonio remarked, as the retreating men passed the only two women left in the club, the security guards from earlier. The one in the red dress, now wearing a set of similarly coloured claws, asked, "Melanie, who is this guy?"  
"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach him a lesson," the other girl, dressed in white, replied before they both advanced on the blonde. Melanie launched an axe kick at Antonio's head with one of her bladed heels, only to have it met with his second katana. This sparked an intense two-on-one battle; both sides seemed evenly matched, Antonio's speed countered by the girls' teamwork, gradually chipping away at each other's Aura. Recognizing the need to give himself some breathing room, the teen combined his swords at the hilt, forming a dual-bladed staff. He then started spinning the weapon like a giant buzz-saw, creating some distance between himself and the girls. Planting his sword-staff in the ground for leverage, he launched a powerful spin kick as the ladies closed in, sending Melanie flying across the room, then, using the momentum, swung the blade in an overhead arc at Miltia. Blocking the attack with her claws, she inadvertently left herself open to a brutal spinning back kick from Antonio, launching her clear across the bar, landing next to her fallen sister.

The barman, having seen this display, emerged from behind the counter, brandishing a large bat. "You'll pay for this," he said, with a gruff voice befitting a man of his stature, before swinging the weapon in a wide horizontal arc. Antonio jumped over the clumsy blow with ease, reverting back to using his twin blades, before dashing in towards his new opponent. A pitched contest of speed versus strength ensued, Junior using powerful strikes to inflict heavy damage slowly, Antonio dodging and using Junior's recovery time to deal out numerous strikes with his blades in quick succession, then darting away. After this happened twice, the larger man swung his bat again but swung it back as Antonio ran in, sending the blonde across the club, while changing his weapon into a missile launcher. He then fired a barrage of rockets at the teen, which he avoided easily using his Semblance and natural agility. Antonio then sheathed his weapons, surprising Junior for the second that it took for the blonde to rush him, punching the larger man with enough force to send him out a nearby window. The blonde then left the club to find more targets, but not before relieving the downed guards of their wallets and counting his gains, totalling well over 5,000 Lien. "There's no way Em's got this much," the teen remarked upon exiting the building, emptying Junior's pockets as he passed, barely noticing the green-suited man walking past.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello, wonderful people! If you hadn't guessed, the street names mentioned at the start are references to Kerry Shawcross (writer and co-director of RWBY, and voice of Neptune) and J.J. Castillo (Vol. 2 Mercury's V.A.), and 'Green-Suit' is indeed Ozpin. The quote is from_ "City of Gold" _by_ DragonForce. _I hope you enjoyed this 'prequel' chapter showcasing Antonio Morningstar. Below is a bit more information about him._

 _ **Full Name:** Antonio Jason Morningstar_  
 _ **Nicknames:** Speedy, Prince of Thieves_  
 _ **Race:** Human_  
 _ **Kingdom of Birth:** Vacuo_  
 _ **Age:** 17 (Birthday is 25th of May)_  
 _ **Appearance:** Lightly tanned, 5ft. 11in. tall, golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes, blue T-shirt w/ gold sleeves, gold  & silver jacket (gold patches w/ silver star emblems on shoulders), blue-grey jeans, gold & silver trainers_  
 _ **Aura Colour:** Gold_  
 _ **Semblance:** Gold Rush- Antonio can run exponentially faster than normal (top recorded speed is 200mph) for 5 seconds; also accelerates his metabolism, so he has to eat high-energy foods after prolonged use._  
 _ **School:** Beacon Academy (previously Oasis Combat School in Vacuo)_  
 _ **Team:** DMND (Dillon Colby, Antonio Morningstar, Nick Wilder, Dominic Lockhart)_  
 _ **Role:** Scout, field medic_  
 _ **Partner:** Nick Wilder  
_

 _ **Weapon:** Dust katanas (Donner  & Blitzen)/sword-staff (Golden Storm)_  
 _**Weapon Classification:** Dual-Bladed Separable Staff (DBSS)_  
 _**Weapon Specifications:**_  
 _Dimensions: Katanas-1000mm*15mm_ ⌀ _/Staff-2000mm*15mm_ ⌀  
 _ Dust Used (Effect): Lightning (electrifies the blade), Wind (propulsion), Construct (ranged attacks)_  
 _ Dust Cartridges: Powdered (vials are 90mm*5mm⌀), 1 of each type per katana_

 ** _Strengths:_**  
 _Melee Weapon Use: Antonio is well-versed in the use of most close and medium-range weapons._  
 _Hand-to-hand Combat: Antonio is an adept martial artist, skilled in multiple kick-based disciplines, including taekwondo, Savate and Vovinam_  
 _Athleticism: Antonio possesses above-average lower-body strength, speed  & agility, even by Hunter standards._  
 _First Aid Training: Antonio has a working knowledge of human/Faunus physiology  & basic medical techniques, including CPR and wound dressing, and he usually carries a small first aid kit while on missions._

 ** _Weaknesses:_**  
 _Ranged Combat: Antonio's weapon lacks a ranged function without using Dust._  
 _Exhaustion: Excessive use of his Semblance (over 5 times/minute) will leave Antonio with very little energy; as such, he always carries high-energy food and drinks to limit how often this happens._

 _ **Habits:** Antonio is often seen eating high-energy foods, favouring maple syrup granola bars. He also likes to make jokes in combat, much to Dillon's annoyance._

 ** _Trivia:_**  
 _Colour Naming Rule: Antonio (Gold Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai), Jason (temporary Gold Ranger in Power Rangers Zeo), Morningstar (Nickname for Venus (planet), which appears yellow-gold in colour)_  
 _Inspiration: The Huntsman (Snow White), Aladdin_  
 _Theme Song: Mountains vs Machines-Hero_

 ** _Stats (average is 5/10; Semblance/Dust may add up to 5):_**  
 _Strength: 6/10_  
 _Speed/Agility: 9/10 (Semblance +5)_  
 _Durability: 6/10_  
 _Hand-to-hand Combat: 7/10_  
 _Melee Weapon Use: 9/10_  
 _Marksmanship: 2/10 (Dust +3 [weapon has no ranged form])_  
 _Intelligence: 6/10_  
 _Perception: 9/10_  
 _Social Skills: 8/10_

 _Feel free to review (constructive criticism is much appreciated), follow and favourite!  
_ _Bye for now, Ash :-)_


	3. Prelude 3: Nacarat

**DMND in the Rough**

 **Disclaimer:** References to the RWBY series are intentional and come under fair use (not-for-profit, entertainment etc.). RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions LLC, and all rights belong to them (besides OCs). I have no professional affiliations with said company. Any similarities to any actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All places and organisations are fictional, or, if real, used fictitiously.

* * *

Main text  
 _(Time reference)_  
"Speech"  
 _'Reading'_  
 _*Thoughts*_

* * *

 **Prelude 3: Nick**

 ** _"The second principle of magic: things which have once been in contact with each other continue to act on each other at a distance after the physical contact has been severed."_**

 _(6 months ago)  
_ The warehouse by the Mistral docks was well-used, the dull grey stonework chipped and covered in droplets of water blown inland by the sea breeze, highlighted by the setting sun. Inside, stood dozens of crates, some containing Dust, others holding pieces of sheet metal cut in varying shapes and sizes, and too many cans of blue, white and black spray paint to count. The two main features of the room, however, were already at least partially assembled and coloured. The first was an incomplete humanoid mech suit, predominantly blue with black and white detailing, similar in scale to an Atlesian Paladin 290, but fitted with a giant drill on its left arm, with a set of wings and exhaust pipes mounted on scaffolding behind the machine and a hexagonal Gatling gun off to the right, yet to be attached. The other, while sharing a colour scheme, was more serpentine in design, and about half the length of a King Taijitu. The silence of the unit was broken when a short teen clad in black overalls with blue accents, a bandana with the same colours, a black mask with white lenses, and a black cap with a stylised blue M on the front flew in on an advanced-looking hemispherical craft, bearing the same hues as the 2 larger mechs, crashing through the doors, inadvertently taking them off their hinges, along with sections of previously-attached wall. This was soon followed by a taller redhead wearing a red dress shirt, dark red gloves, dark grey trousers and a matching vest, who made a far less destructive entrance by simply walking through the gap left by the hovercraft, brushing some debris off his shoulder as he did so. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the fun way, your choice, Matt", called the redhead.  
"It's Dr M to you, Nick, and I'm not turning myself in!" exclaimed the boy in black, slotting his craft into the serpentine mech.  
"Fun way it is, then", muttered the green-eyed magician, preparing for the coming duel.

Nick made the first move, propelling several of his razor cards from his vest pocket at the snake-like machine. Instead of ricocheting off, the cards seemed to roam over the mech, searching for any weak points. Meanwhile, the mechanical serpent charged at the taller boy, causing him to dodge out of the way and lose focus on the cards, resulting in them dropping to the floor. The mech then charged up its front-mounted laser cannon, before firing at the redhead, with a cry of "Have at you!" from the pilot. Instead of impacting the intended target, however, the blast was blocked by a hard-light shield conjured from Nick's secondary weapon, a Dust-enhanced cane. The young magician used the flare of the explosion as cover to dash towards one of the Dust crates, resting a hand on it. The redhead then launched it at his opponent using his Semblance, leaving the mech trapped in ice. The viper thrashed its tail around, trying to free itself from the cryogenic prison, but to no avail. Matt, frustrated with this inconvenience, started charging up the machine's tail-mounted lasers, using them to chip away at its frozen encasement. Nick, taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, launched his fallen cards towards the craft, while adding more to the barrage. Instead of going for a direct assault on the pilot, though, the Dust user used the polished surfaces of his weapons as mirrors to reflect the blasts back down the barrels, causing the Dust inside the mech to detonate. This rendered the serpentine mech inoperable, while depleting all of Matt's Aura, who had activated it on reflex after seeing the swarm of blades approaching. A bolt of electricity shot from Nick's cane was enough to drop the mech pilot into unconsciousness, allowing the card-wielder to carry the black-clad teen to the local police station. After dropping the technopath at the station, he had a quick chat with the attending officer. "Hey, Officer Bishop. Is Sarah home?", the redhead asked.  
"Hi, Nick. Yeah, her window's open for you. And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Damon unless you're in trouble. You are dating my daughter after all.", the green-haired man chuckled in response. "Now, get outta here; you've kept her waiting long enough."  
"Yes, sir. Tell Ronny I said hello, will ya?"  
"Sure thing, bud. See you around."  
"Not if I see you first," the magician joked as he left the station, a new mission in his mind: taking his girlfriend to dinner.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:** Hello, wonderful people! To celebrate 2 years of this story and 500 views, here is the third __'prequel' chapter showcasing Nick Wilder; I hope you enjoyed it. Below is a bit more information about him._

 _ **Full Name:** Nicholas Jonathan Wilder  
_ _ **Nicknames:** Wildcard_  
 _ **Race:** Human_  
 _ **Kingdom of Birth:** Mistral_  
 _ **Age:** 17 (Birthday is 9th of July)_  
 _ **Appearance:** Caucasian, 5ft. 10in. tall, dark red hair, green eyes, red shirt (black Ace of Spades emblems on shoulders), dark grey vest w/ gold buttons, dark grey trousers, dark red gloves, red  & black shoes  
_ _ **Aura Colour:** __Red_  
 _ **Semblance:** Contact Telekinesis- Nick can move objects with his mind after touching them; object connections are permanent, requires intense concentration._  
 _ **School:** Beacon Academy (previously Sanctum Combat School in Mistral)_  
 _ **Team:** DMND (Dillon Colby, Antonio Morningstar, Nick Wilder, Dominic Lockhart)_  
 _ **Role:** Support, secondary tactician_  
 _ **Partner:** Antonio Morningstar_

 _ **Weapon:** Razor cards [deck of 52] (Royal Flush); cane/grappling hook (Hidden Ace) [used as a melee weapon and to channel Dust]_  
 _ **Weapon Classification:** Royal Flush- Razor Edge Playing Cards (REPC); Hidden Ace- Dust Enhanced Cane Hook (DECH)_  
 _ **Weapon Specifications:**_  
 _Dimensions: Cards- 65mm*95mm*0.5mm; Cane- 540mm*85mm*20mm, cord length- 5000mm_  
 _→ Dust Used (Effect): __Fire (burns the target),_ _Lightning (electrifies the target), Ice (freezes the target), Construct (shoots 'lasers'/forms a shield)  
_ _→ Dust Cartridges: Powdered (vials are 50mm*5mm⌀), 1 of each type per 'clip'_  
 _→ Dust Triggers: Fire- Spades; Lightning- Hearts; Ice- Clubs; Construct- Diamonds  
_

 ** _Strengths:_**  
 _Acting/Performing: Nick is talented in portraying different personas, from shy  & bookish to confident & outgoing. He is also seen to be comfortable with large crowds, though whether this is his normal personality or just an act is unknown._  
 _Dust Usage: Nick is the Dust specialist of the team, incorporating it into most aspects of his fighting style._  
 _Ranged Combat: Nick is a talented marksman, able to use most ranged weapons with great efficiency. Whether his accuracy is due to his telekinetic Semblance or just pure skill remains to be seen._  
 _Creativity: Nick is able to come up with unique but effective methods to achieve a goal, resulting in him being deemed the secondary tactician of the team, after Dillon._  
 _Semblance Versatility: Nick can use his Semblance to move large objects, cause projectiles to hone in on a target, interfere with his opponents' weapons, or use it on himself to simulate flight._

 ** _Weaknesses:_**  
 _Melee Combat: Nick, while trained in some basic martial arts, is nowhere near the level of his team-mates. He also only uses his cane as a melee weapon if there is no other option, leading to a lack of practice in combat situations._  
 _Durability: Nick has the lowest Aura reserve of his team, resulting in him often being paired with Dillon in combat due to the latter's defensive Semblance._

 _ **Habits:** Nick is often seen shuffling a deck of cards without paying any real attention to it, only stopping if he drops some to put them back into the deck._

 ** _Trivia:_**  
 _Colour Naming Rule: Nicholas (the expanded form of Nick [Red Ranger in Power Rangers Mystic Force]), Wilder (corrupted from 'wildfire'_ → _fire_ → _red)  
_ _Inspiration:_ _Honest John (Pinnochio)_ _,_ _Jack Wilder (Now You See Me)  
_ _Theme Song: B.o.B feat. Rivers Cuomo-Magic_

 ** _Stats (average is 5/10; Semblance/Dust may add up to 5):_**  
 _Strength: 7/10_  
 _Speed/Agility: 6.5/10 (Semblance +3)_  
 _Durability: 5.5/10_  
 _Hand-to-hand Combat: 5/10_  
 _Melee Weapon Use: 5/10_  
 _Marksmanship: 8/10 (Semblance +5)_  
 _Intelligence: 7/10_  
 _Perception: 7/10_  
 _Social Skills: 9/10_

 _Thanks to GamehunterMC/MCMike/HunterMC for his character, Matthew Cian (a.k.a. Dr M). Without him, this chapter probably would've been out a lot later than it was._


End file.
